World Of Acceptance
by CelticKitsune
Summary: Dimension travel has never been a foreign concept to the turtles, however they are now trapped in a world populated by other humanoid turtles, forced to separate while they try and find a way home, each turtle must face new trials as they adjust to life in this new world. Tcest! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Mikey was beyond convinced the phrase 'simple mission' had somehow become cursed. It was like it was some sort of magic phrase, same as 'what could possibly go wrong' or 'things couldn't get worse'. Because inevitably, things always went wrong, and things could always get worse.

It was as if some higher being in the universe had the special job of waiting for some unsuspecting fool to utter one of these phrases, before showing them exactly how bad things could truly get.

And that was how Mikey and his three brothers found themselves split up in the oversized facility, trying to locate... something. Mikey wasn't even sure what it was they were supposed to be looking for anymore, just that it hadn't been where Donnie had insisted it would be.

"I'm telling you guys, I've got a bad feeling about this," Mikey said over the headset. His concerns were met with an annoyed sigh from Raph, and Mikey was sure his hot-headed brother would have said something too, if Leo didn't cut him off.

"Mikey, we're in the middle of an abandoned kraang facility, it is fine to be a little cautious, but there really is nothing to worry about," Leo said.

Mikey couldn't help but be a little hurt to have Leo brush him off like that. Even though he knew there was more to it than that. The blue-banded leader was simply trying to make sure Mikey stayed calm, and didn't let his imagination run away with him.

"Right," Mikey replied cheerfully over the headset as he made his way into the next room and paused just inside the doorway. "So uh… Dudes, what exactly are we looking for again?"

"Really Mikey?" Raph snapped, followed by Donnie's sigh.

"We are looking for a kraang weapon that has somehow been reactivated. My research indicates the random power surges it has been admitting are responsible for the outages around the city, as well as some fried tech."

"Okay! So, if I, say, just found something that looks like a swirling vortex of doom, that's not what we're looking for, right?"

"What?!" came the shouted reply from all three of his brothers.

"Mikey, stay there and don't go near it!" Donnie ordered.

"No kidding," Mikey huffed out a reply, shifting backwards to move out of the room. He had only made it a few steps when a light breeze seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Uh, dudes, the vortex of doom is doing something weird!" Mikey said, feeling the slight pulling sensation. It wasn't strong enough to actually move him, however Mikey figured it was probably a bad thing if the vortex was trying to suck things into it.

"I told you not to go near anything, Mikey!" Donnie said.

"I didn't touch anything, dude!" Mikey defended, watching the vortex as the 'wind' picked up for a few seconds.

There was a whooshing sound, and Mikey's ears popped seconds before he was thrown back off his feet and out of the room.

"Ow…" Mikey groaned, pulling himself back to his feet, thankful, not for the first time in his life, that his shell had taken the worst of the hit.

"Mikey!" Leo called and Mikey looked toward the end of the hallway, seeing his three brothers hurrying toward him.

Leo stopping in front of him, Raph behind him looking ready for a fight, and Donnie ran straight into the room Mikey had just been thrown out of.

"I'm fine, but that vortex thing is doing some crazy shit," Mikey said.

"Language," Leo chastised, turning his attention toward the room Donnie had gone into. "How's it look in there, Don?"

"Like a badly maintained kraang project," came the reply.

Mikey watched Leo roll his eyes and enter the room, followed closely by Raph.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mikey said, hurrying into the room behind his brothers, stopping before he ran into Raph's shell, laughing a little nervously when the red-banded turtle turned and glared at him.

"Maybe ya should stay outside as lookout," Raph said.

"Look out for what?" Mikey frowned. "There's nothing here to look out for!"

"Mikey," Leo said, and Mikey looked at Leo hopefully. "Go wait outside."

"Seriously!?" Mikey threw his hands up. "Come on guys, I found this thing, I haven't touched anything!"

Leo just stared at him.

Mikey huffed. "Fine," he said, turning and kicking the door before making his way out of the room, pausing in the doorway to look back at his brothers.

Donnie had made himself busy at the computer while Raph was now stood next to Leo, talking to the leader in blue. Leo nodded his head in agreement to whatever it was Raph had just told him, though his eyes were fixed on the vortex, which that was still spinning and swirling in the center of the room.

Mikey, he took a moment to stare at his eldest brother, even though he knew now wasn't the time, or the place to admire him, he couldn't help it.

He had always looked up to Leo. It had started out as just grateful affection, because Leo had always been the one to protect him from Raph's anger; and because he would be the one to play with Mikey when Donnie was to busy with one project or another. However at some point that affection he had had for Leo had developed into something more, and more often than not he'd found himself staring at his eldest brother, studying the way he moved, the subtle change in his expressions.

Like right now, everything about him said 'focused' however, Mikey saw the small flick of his eyes as he looked from the vortex to Donnie, each time the purple-banded turtle moved. And even if he didn't respond verbally to Raph, Mikey knew that Leo was in fact listening to whatever the second oldest turtle was saying.

So it was little surprise to Mikey when Leo's eyes snapped back toward the vortex the moment that a light breeze drifted through the room. Even though it stopped almost as soon as it started, Leo narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"This is so fascinating," Donnie said as he typed away on the computer, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.

"Focus on what we came here to do, Donnie," Leo said, slowly walking toward the vortex to get a closer look at it.

Mikey felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Leo standing so close to the vortex when the wind started picking up again.

"Uh, guys," Mikey said, stepping back into the room.

"I thought we told ya to keep watch outside, knucklehead," Raph said, though there was no true venom in his voice.

"Whatever," Mikey said coming further into the room. "This thing is about to blow again." Mikey said, looking at the vortex.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, turning to look at him now.

"I mean the wind starts, and then it starts sucking you toward it… yep just like this," Mikey said, backing up a bit when he felt himself slide a couple inches forward. "It does this for a bit and then it sort of goes zing POP!" Mikey said.

"Zing and pop?" Raph snorted.

"Yes!" Mikey said. "And I'm sayin' you guys might want to brace yourselves on something, or maybe we just all leave the room until this thing goes off," Mikey suggested.

Leo looked from Mikey back toward the vortex and nodded.

"Right, everyone out," he ordered.

Raph groaned in annoyance turning and leaving the room, Leo moving away from the vortex, touching Mikey's shoulder as he passed by him.

Mikey beamed at Leo, spinning to follow his brothers out, when he noticed that Donnie hadn't moved from his spot by the consol.

"Uh, D?" Mikey asked.

"One second, I think I almost have a way to turn this off," Donnie said.

"D, this thing is really about to pop again," Mikey said, feeling the wind pick up more, sucking him another inch toward the vortex.

"Donnie, Mikey, now!" Leo ordered from his spot by the doorway.

"I got him!" Mikey said, grinning toward Leo before he hurried over to Donnie, grabbing the purple-banded turtle by the wrist and dragging him toward the exit.

"Mikey!" Donnie protested, stumbling as he was suddenly dragged away from what he was trying to do.

"You'll thank me when…" Mikey trailed off when he heard the woosh sound. "Oh shell," he said, pulling Donnie down to the floor, hoping if they were low enough they wouldn't be thrown quite so violently. There was a loud popping in his ears that was almost painful and Mikey whined, placing his hands over his ear slits.

Donnie screamed and Mikey yelped when the two of them were caught in a strong force that rolled them across the floor, slamming them first into the consol Donnie had been at a few moments ago. However, this time there was no time after the outburst before the wind picked up again, slowly dragging Mikey and Donnie back toward the vortex.

"Mikey! Donnie! Move your shells now!" Leo ordered.

Mikey looked toward the door, seeing Raph and Leo standing there, holding onto the doorframe in an effort to stop themselves from being pulled back into the room. Mikey looked over at Donnie, whose brown eyes were wide as he looked at the vortex that was looking more angry.

Using the consol, Mikey pulled himself to his feet, holding his hand out for Donnie and helping his brother to his feet.

"Move," Mikey said, unable to hide his own fear about what would happen if they didn't get out of this room.

Letting go of the consol, Mikey and Donnie made their way toward the exit, a difficult feat as the force in the room was trying to pull them back toward the vortex again. Mikey kept his eyes fixed on Leo, and the hand their leader was holding out toward him.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed as he was pulled away from his older brother, lifted off his feet by the force of the suction. He scrambled to try and grab his brother's hand, but it was to late. He and Donnie were being pulled through the air toward the vortex.

"Mikey! Throw your Kusarigama!" Leo shouted.

Mikey nodded, pulling his weapon out of his belt. Locking eyes with Leo, he threw the ball end of his weapon, and was so happy he could probably cry when Leo caught it.

"Donnie! Grab my hand!" Mikey said, reaching out for his brother.

Donnie latched onto him, wrapping arms tightly around him as Leo and Raph started pulling them away from the vortex.

Relief was short lived however, when there was the building woosh sound and Mikey yelled out in frustration.

"Oh COME ON!" he cried, gripping tighter to Donnie just as the force that had been pulling them forward, suddenly pushed them back.

He and Donnie were sent spiraling through the air into a wall of glass containers that had once held mutagen, and of course it was just their luck that they smash into the only one that still held anything in it.

Mikey was dimly aware of the fact that Leo and Raph were next to him and Donnie now, the purple-banded turtle brushing off Raph's concern, something about Mikey having taken the brunt of the impact.

"Mikey, come on, let's get out of here," Leo said, lifting him off the floor.

"Leo, we have to shut this thing down," Donnie said.

Mikey wanted to protest, wanted to insist they had to get out of here. This was a doomed mission, and the only way to fix anything was to leave now before things got worse.

"Do it quickly, Don," Leo said, shifting Mikey up to a standing position.

"Ow…" Mikey protested at the movement. Feeling something pulling at his side, he placed a hand over it.

"Mikey, let me see," Leo said, slowly removing Mikey's hand away from where he was hurt.

Mikey looked down and whined loudly, eyes going wide when he saw a rather large piece of glass sticking into his side.

"L-Leo." Mikey was shaking, watching as Leo examined the wound.

"You're gonna be okay, Mikey, just stay still, we'll get you home soon and you'll be as good as new," Leo said, lifting his gaze to look at Mikey.

The orange-banded turtle wanted to believe him, knew that Leo probably believed what he was saying. However, there was that subtle shift in his expression, and Mikey knew Leo was just trying to keep him calm.

Leo looked over toward Donnie, who was typing away on the console again, his fingers flying over the keys as he tried to turn off the machine that was creating the vortex. However, the wind was picking up once more, and they were running out of time.

"We're done here, Raph. Grab Don, we're leaving," Leo said.

"Leo." Mikey reached out, grabbing onto his brother's arm.

Leo looked back down at him, except Mikey's wide eyes were fixed on the vortex again. The thing had changed color, and was obviously growing, slowly swallowing up the machine that was creating it.

Sparks started shooting off, as the machine came in contact with the vortex, while the wind started picking up, the pulling sensation growing stronger, much faster than previous times and Mikey knew they were stuck.

Mikey didn't say anything though, even as Leo lifted him off the floor, and Raph grabbed Donnie, pulling him away from the console. Mikey swore he saw Raph and Leo exchange a glance; they knew too, they weren't going to make it. But giving up was not in them, and so Mikey focused on putting one foot in front of the other, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side as he moved.

Equipment started falling over and sliding across the floor before vanishing into the vortex with sparks and electric voltages shooting off.

Mikey cried out as he lost his footing, trying to avoid one of the larger pieces of equipment as it shot across the room, falling to the floor and taking Leo with him.

"Fuck," Raph cursed, reaching down to grab Leo's arm and hoist him up.

But it was too late. One last whooshing noise filled the room, followed by a bang and the four turtles were lifted into the air along with nearly everything else in the room.

Scrambling to hold onto each other, Leo wrapped his arm tightly around Mikey, using his legs to keep Mikey from further injury, Raph's arm still gripping onto Leo, while his other one pulled Donnie close.

"If I can reach the console I can…" Donnie was saying, however the console was ripped from the floor and nearly took Donnie's head off as it flew past them.

Mikey closed his eyes, burying his face against Leo's shoulder, inhaling his brother's scent that had always calmed him before. He had decided long ago that if he was ever going to die in some horrific way, he wouldn't mind, as long as he got to hold onto Leo one last time.

A numb feeling seemed to take over his entire body, blocking his senses, and Mikey cried out, clinging to Leo tighter as they were all sucked through the vortex.

Noise exploded around him, and Mikey cried out again, trying to cover his ears, but his arms wouldn't move. And then there were hands, far too many hands, and bright lights flooded his vision as his eyes opened wide to try and see where he was, and who was touching him.

People in lab coats, with caps on their heads, and white masks covering their faces. But Mikey didn't need to see them, he knew they were doctors of some kind, scientists.

"...no," he said weakly, trying to pull himself free, but his arms and legs wouldn't move. He was strapped to the table.

People were shouting, but Mikey didn't pay attention to any of that, his eyes were focused on the man standing over him, scalpel in hand.

A needle was stuck into his arm, and a mask placed over his face. And still Mikey fought, crying for his brothers even as his vision faded to darkness once more, leaving him at the mercy of these people.

-x

Mikey woke with a scream, sitting up in his bed so quickly that it caused the room to spin. Someone was next to him then, hands on his shoulders, slowly lowering him back down to the bed.

"Easy there, you're alright," the gentle voice said.

Mikey blinked, letting the room, and this person come into focus.

"That's it." A three-fingered hand gently stroked Mikey's head, and the orange-banded turtle could do nothing but stare at the person... no, the turtle standing over him.

"What…?" Mikey blinked at the obviously female turtle.

He looked around the room, taking in the hospital beds, and equipment, before his eyes settled back on lady turtle still standing next to him.

"You're okay now," she said. "You had us all quite worried for a while there, but now that you're awake, I'll go get the doctor."

"Wait!" Mikey said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, half expecting her to vanish as soon as he touched her. "Um.. my brothers, where…?" he trailed off, trying to get his brain to catch up with what was going on.

"The three that were found with you? They are alright. A few bumps and bruises. They are speaking with the officers now, but they should be finished shortly." She patted his hand comfortingly, before slipping out of his grasp. "I will be right back," she said.

Mikey watched as she left the room, and he slowly sat up again, wincing when he felt something pull in his side. Placing a hand over the bandage there, he frowned as he brought up the memory of what had happened to him.

"Okay, this is just some sort of weird dream thing… right? I wasn't really zapped through a vortex of doom, and that wasn't really a girl turtle… that was… uh… April, with new makeup or something," Mikey said, nodding to himself, even if he knew the pain in his side was far too real to be part of a dream.

The door opened once more, and the lady turtle came back in, followed by a much larger turtle and Mikey shrank back on the bed, feeling a little intimidated by the size of this other turtle in a white lab coat.

"So, Cooya was correct, and you are awake," the male turtle said, nodding his thanks to the lady turtle. "You, and the other three that were brought in with you, certainly gave us a scare. How are you feeling now?"

"Uh… okay?" Mikey replied, still feeling uncertain about the whole situation.

"No dizziness? Numbness anywhere?" the turtle asked, pulling a chair up to sit next to Mikey's bed, pulling out a small light and shining it in Mikey's eyes.

Mikey jerked away, staring at the other turtle. "Uh, sorry dude, but who are you? And what exactly are you doing?"

"Forgive me, I am Dr Kentrol," the turtle introduced. "You and the other three have kept us on our toes over the last couple days," Dr Kentrol said.

Leaning over and grabbing a chart that was sitting near by, he wrote down a couple things before placing it aside again and looking at Mikey.

"Now, I am just going to check and make sure the pupils in your eyes are functioning properly," he said, holding the light up again.

Mikey watched him cautiously, but allowed the doctor to do what he wanted with the pen light.

"Okay, you looked at my eyes, aren't they pretty. Now, where am I?" Mikey asked, looking away from the doctor to look around the room once more.

"You are at Flower Hill General hospital," Dr Kentroll said.

"... right," Mikey frowned, looking even more confused. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm not in New York anymore," he sighed.

"I'm afraid not. There are a few other doctors who are eager to speak with you about where you come from, but for now, let's focus on your physical health," Dr Kentroll said.

"I'm fit as a fiddle dude, nothing to check here," Mikey insisted.

"Yes, you do seem very energetic for someone who just woke up from a two day coma, however, there are a few more things that I need to go over," the doctor insisted. "You and the other three..."

"You mean my brothers, right?" Mikey asked, interrupting again.

"Yes, I suppose they would be your brothers, if you four were raised together," Dr Kentroll said.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're brothers," Mikey insisted irritably.

Dr Kentroll didn't comment more on this, and just continued, glancing down at the chart he had picked up once more. "Yes, the four of you appear to be suffering from severe burns, and show signs of being electrocuted. So, I need you to tell me if you're in any amount of pain, regardless of your pain tolerance. Is there any part of you that feels slightly off, compared to usual?"

Mikey frowned, contemplating this question before shaking his head. "Nope, nothing hurts any more or less than usual. Is that all? Can I see my brothers now?"

Dr Kentroll sighed, and stood up. "They should be back in their rooms by now. I will speak with the other doctors, and we will see what we can do," he said.

"Wait, what?" Mikey moved to get off the bed. "You can't just do that, dude! You can't keep me from my brothers!"

"Please lay back down. No one is trying to keep you from them, there are just a lot of unanswered questions." Dr Kentroll backed up next to the door, closer to the red panic button that was there.

Ignoring the order to stay in bed, Mikey got to his feet. He was feeling a little shaky on his feet, but masked it as best he could.

"Where are my brothers?" Mikey asked again, taking a few steps forward, ready to chase after the doctor if he tried to leave the room.

Dr Kentroll hit the red button on the door, a second later three more male turtles came in, all very large, and showing off muscle than Raph had.

However, Mikey didn't care how big and intimidating the three new turtles looked, the only thing on his mind was that he had to find his brothers, because he hoped one of them would have the answers this doctor turtle wasn't giving him.

Mikey waited for the three buff turtles to surround him, before he put his fifteen years of ninja training into action. He didn't attack them, but he did dodge out of the way easily when one tried to grab him. Grinning widely, Mikey spun around, waiting until the last minute when they were closing in on him before sliding between the legs of one of the turtles, and making a dash for the still open door.

"Later suckers!" Mikey called behind him, running out into the hallway and coming to a halt when he saw more white walls, and more humanoid turtles walking around.

Mikey was insanely curious about where all these turtles had come from, however, he knew he didn't have time to entertain the multiple ideas that were springing though his head. Choosing a direction, he ran. He could hear the turtles behind him, shouting at others to stop the runaway patient.

Turning a corner sharply, Mikey almost ran right into another turtle, startling the poor nurse who screamed and jumped back, staring at Mikey in shock.

"Oops, sorry!" Mikey apologized. "You okay?" he asked, hoping he hadn't scared this person, turtle, to badly.

But it was this brief moment of politeness that lost Mikey his small advantage of distance, and he was suddenly tackled to the ground. One of the buff turtles from before had caught him, and was now pinning him.

"OW!" Mikey screamed, wiggling to try and get himself into a position where he could get the upper hand again.

Another sets of hands joined the first, the three fingers gripping his legs and holding them down. Mikey screamed louder and arched off the ground. A third set of hands grabbed his arms as Dr Kentroll hurried up to them.

"Let me go! I want my brothers! Leo! LEO!" Mikey thrashed and screamed.

"Hold him still," Dr Kentroll said as knelt at Mikey's side, pulling out a needle, quickly removing the cap.

Mikey's eyes widened and he struggled harder.

"No! No please, I want my brothers! Leo! LEO!" he cried, snapping his teeth when Dr Kentroll moved the needle closer.

"Please, you must calm down," Dr Kentroll said, making soft soothing clicking noises, his free hand stroking at Mikey's head in a way that under normal circumstances, would have been very comforting. "No one is keeping you from your brothers, I promise you will see them soon," Dr Kentroll said, holding Mikey's head still as he slid the needle in.

Mikey choked on a sob, trying to jerk away, but he felt his limbs getting heavy, and eyes eyes drooping, though he didn't close them.

"Help me… Leo…" Mikey cried.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as Dr Kentroll sighed and released Mikey. One by one the buff turtles also loosened their grips, and Mikey didn't have the energy to move; he just lay there staring up at the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"Mikey?"

The familiar voice of his brother broke through the fog filling his brain, and Mikey tilted his head to look down the hallway. He started crying harder when he saw Leo standing there, with two other buff looking turtles.

"Leo!" Mikey sobbed, reaching out for his brother.

Leo darted forward, eyes flashing with the promise of pain to anyone who had dared touch his brother. Leo shoved two of the buff turtles away from MIkey, before taking their place next to the smaller turtle.

"Shh, I'm here," Leo reassured him, gently gathering Mikey up in his arms and rocking him slowly.

Mikey clung to Leo, sobbing as he curled up tighter against his brother.

"I was s-so scared," Mikey admitted, his words stuttering and slurring together as he spoke.

"I got you now, you're okay, we're all okay," Leo promised, shifting so he could look down at Mikey's face.

Glassy blue eyes looked up into Leo's midnight-blue ones, and another flash of anger crossed Leo's face as he looked up at the closest turtle, fixing them with a deadly glare.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded with a growl.

The three buff turtles, who had had Mikey pinned only moments ago, took a step forward. This earned another growl from Leo, who clutched Mikey closer to him.

"Thrad, Chilish, Culvith, it is alright. You may leave us," Dr Kentroll said.

The three turtles in question hesitated, before backing up, and one by one they went off back to their original posts.

"The rest of you, get back to work, the show is over," Dr Kentroll ordered, and the small crowd that had gathered started to disperse. "We must move your brother back to his room," he said, addressing Leo.

"Wait… where? What about Donnie, and Raph?" Mikey asked, trying to sit up on his own, but feeling light-headed enough that he had to lean against Leo.

Leo gave Mikey a worried look, before glaring back at the doctor. "What did you do to my baby brother?" Leo demanded.

"I gave him something to calm him, and perhaps make him a bit sleepy. I assure you, it will bring him no harm," Dr Kentroll explained.

"You drugged him," Leo snapped, shifting his arms to get a better hold on Mikey, before lifting him bridal style. "I promised I would cooperate with you, so long as my brothers were safe and unharmed."

"And they are," Dr Kentroll insisted.

"How is drugging them, safe!" Leo yelled, and Mikey whimpered at the loud voice right next to his ear.

Dr Kentroll took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"This is a hospital. Your brother was running around in a blind panic, scaring our other patients here. I gave him a low dose of Haloperidol. He will be calm for a short while, and as he starts coming down, we will once again try to explain things to him."

Leo looked torn about the answer, but smiled when he felt Mikey nuzzle against his neck. He glanced down at the small turtle in his arms.

"Where is his room?" Leo asked, looking at the doctor.

"Follow me," Dr Kentroll said, leading Leo down the hall, back towards Mikey's room.

"And for the record, you are never to drug my brother again," Leo said, letting the unspoken threat hang in the air.

-x

The days passed slowly. Mikey was sure he had lost count, because there was no way they had been there a week without Splinter coming to find them, but still, his little makeshift calendar said seven. And while Mikey was a little worried, Leo was as cool and calm as ever, so Mikey latched onto that every time his oldest brother was allowed in the room with him.

As Leo had ordered, Mikey had not been drugged again, however, Leo was still the only brother he had been allowed to see on a regular basis. It was something to do with a police investigation, and child services, neither of which Mikey knew anything about, because no one had come to talk to him.

However Leo had reassured him that this was a good place, and that they would be leaving and going home soon. It was enough for Mikey to remain calm; until today that is.

Today was Mikey's turn to sit and talk with police, and some weird turtle, who kept asking him stupidly confusing questions. Such as where he had grown up, or who had raised him and his brothers, and, with good reason, Mikey was unable to answer.

"Alright, let's try from the top again, Mikey... May I call you Mikey?" Miss Nona requested.

"Sure?" Mikey said with a shrug, not caring either way.

"So, you can not tell me where your home is, or who your father is?" Nona asked.

"Nope," Mikey said, and the turtle nodded, writing something in her notebook.

"Now, can you tell me if you have ever been hurt by someone looking after?" she asked.

"... No," Mikey replied after a moment hesitation. "I mean, no more than usual. My brothers and me are into martial arts, so we were bound to get hurt a bit during practice..."

"I see, and this martial arts, that is a sort of… fighting?" she asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yes, our father taught us all the time, I could show you a few moves." Mikey moved to stand up, but Nona stopped him.

"That is, quite alright sweetie," she said, holding her hand out, placing it on his arm to stop him from standing. "You said you were hurt doing this martial arts. Were you, or your brothers, ever taken to the hospital for any of these injuries?"

"What? No way!" Mikey laughed. "The only doc I need is Donnie," Mikey insisted.

"Your brother?" Nona frowned. "He is the same age as you, is he not?"

"Well yeah, but he's super smart! He can make anything. We used to tease him, say he was bound to be the crazy mad scientist of the family, kinda glad he never took that route." Mikey shuddered.

"Alright then." Nona wrote something else down. "Can you tell me what kind of thing makes you scared?"

"Aliens!" Mikey said loudly, causing Nina to jump slightly in her seat. "Pizza that tries to eat you. Zombie dogs that can rip you apart with his claws," Mikey said.

Nona smiled at him. "Those are fairly normal fears; I myself don't care for zombies," she admitted. "Now, let's move onto the topic of school," she said and Mikey pouted. "Is this not a good topic for you?"

"I hate school, I was always the worst at everything, even though Raph says that's just cause Donnie liked to show off." Mikey huffed.

"Can you tell me where you and your brothers went to school?" Nona asked.

"We did school at home, when Sensei could find school books for us, which thankfully wasn't that often." Mikey grinned.

"So you have never been to school?" Nona frowned, scribbling more in her notebook, and Mikey glanced towards the paper, curious about what she kept writing down.

"No, never been, but there were good reasons for that," Mikey insisted.

"I'm sure there were." Nona smiled politely at Mikey.

The smaller turtle got a sinking feeling in his gut as the questioning continued, and the turtle kept writing in her stupid notebook, being careful not to let Mikey see what she was writing.

The questions continued for another half hour before Mikey faked a loud yawn and announced he was tired, and wanted to see his brothers.

Nona nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Mikey, I hope to see you again soon." she smiled, and left Mikey's room, where there were two buff turtles guarding his door, to make sure he didn't try to run again.

Mikey stood and paced the length of his room, before making up his mind. He had to see Donnie today. He had been asking for a week, and today he was going to demand it, and throw a full blown Mikey temper tantrum if he had to.

TBC

And that is chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think! And also go ahead and look me up on Facebook! I am at facebook dot com/celtic. kitsune. 3 (just remove the spaces and that link should take you right there. or just look me up under Celtic Kitsune)

I try to keep people updated about what's happening with my fics, so feel free to send me a friend request! 3


	2. Done

So I was in this for the long haul. I was going to stick this out as fanfiction dot net was the first home to my beloved stories. However after recently finding a sight called fanfiction hunt has been stealing my stories to host them on their sight (without my permission ) I have decided enough is enough, I'm not going to make it easy for them anymore.

So I am sorry to inform all of you that I will no longer be posting updates or new stories on this website You can still find all my work over on Archive of our own. And as always feel free to look me up on Facebook under Celtic Kitsine.

I love you all, and thank you for your support! I hope to see you on ao3.


End file.
